kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Taranza
Taranza is a major character and the secondary antagonist in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. An insect-like mage who kidnaps King Dedede early in the game, Taranza initially appears to be the main antagonist, but it is ultimately revealed that he is merely a misguided servant of a much more sinister villain, Queen Sectonia. Physical Appearance Taranza is a floating, limbless creature a little over Kirby's height. He has a brown head with two beady white eyes, a wide, mischievous, fixed smile with two pointed orange teeth, and gray-white hair with a kind of curved tip. He has two orange, inward-curving, yellow-tipped spikes on the top of his head, likely meant to represent spider mandibles. On the front of his hair, he has what appear to be two orange eyes with white pupils, and he has four more eyes on the back of the hair, again likely to give him the appearance of being a spider. He wears a red scarf, tied at the front, and a dark green, yellow-orange rimmed cape with a spider-web design. His dark green body has two of what appear to be gray-white buttons on it's front, and red circle designs on either side. He has a red stinger-like appendage on his bottom and six gloved hands. The fingerless gloves are white, with orange wrists, U-shaped designs on the backs starting at the wrists, and thumbs. Story 's castle at the top of the beanstalk.]] The morning after the mysterious Dreamstalk lifts Kirby's home and King Dedede's castle into the floating kingdom of Floralia, as Kirby finds his house is no longer on solid ground, Taranza enters the king's castle, easily dispatches several of his Waddle Dee guards, and captures the king. He flees the castle with the king in tow, and heads higher into Floralia, with Kirby climbing the Dreamstalk after them. Throughout Kirby's journey through Floralia's six worlds, Taranza attempts to impede his progress by creating or aggravating bosses. He uses spider web-like magic to turn inanimate objects to life, such as a flower into Flowery Woods, a cloud into Kracko, and a stone statue into Coily Rattler. On the other hand, he moves Paintra's painting, and throws a rock at a sleeping Pyribbit, aggravating both into confronting Kirby. Kirby continuously defeats the bosses and pursues Taranza, intent on saving Dedede from his clutches. Unbeknownst to Taranza, Kirby enters several alternate dimension-like areas at Royal Road, and saves the People of the Sky he finds there. With their help, he then follows Taranza as the villian takes Dedede into his hideout - a small structure reminiscent of a castle. As Kirby enters the castle, Taranza notes his persistence, but says he cannot allow Kirby to interfere with his plans. He correctly guesses that Kirby followed him in order to rescue Dedede, who he calls "the hero of the lower world". He vaguely and briefly explains that the People of the Sky thought they could use the Dreamstalk to save their world, but he saw right though their plan. He then takes control of Dedede in his Masked form, warning that the "hero" may be more hostile than Kirby remembers him, and forces the king to attack Kirby. Kirby defeats Dedede, breaking his hammer and part of his mask in the process, but Taranza zaps him with a strange magic, and he, after grabbing an axe, confronts Kirby again. Kirby defeats the king a second time, and the rest of his mask is destroyed, taking Taranza's control over him with it. Taranza approaches an unconscious Dedede with disbelief, confused as to how they could lose, as he did just as his master ordered. He then considers Kirby to be the true hero of the lower world, and he quickly summons Queen Sectonia, hoping she'll save him from suffering the same fate as Dedede. Sectonia immediately attacks Taranza with her scepter, sending him flying out of the castle and into the sky, while criticizing his failure to follow her orders, as she told him to capture the hero of Dream Land, Kirby, who he mistook as Dedede. Queen Sectonia then attacks Kirby, though she is defeated. She then combines herself with the Dreamstalk, stating that Floralia, Dream Land, and all of Pop Star will be her sustenance for eternity, and vines begin to cover the planet. With the help of Dedede and the People of the Sky he previously rescued, Kirby causes the vines to retreat briefly, giving him enough time to confront Queen Sectonia for a second time. He defeats her, but she grabs Kirby by the foot with a vine and captures him. Taranza then reappears carrying Dedede, ready to help. He throws Dedede at Kirby, and Dedede uses his hammer to smack Kirby free of the vines. Dedede then throws Kirby at Taranza, who throws a Miracle Fruit at Kirby. Hypernova Kirby then fights and defeats Sectonia for the third and seemingly final time. Secontia's vines rapidly disintegrate, and Kirby and Dedede begin to fall from the sky. The People of the Sky catch Kirby and his home, while Taranza catches Dedede. Taranza, Kirby, Dedede, and the People of the Sky then admire the full-bloomed Dreamstalk, which serves as a new landmark in Dream Land, as flower petals fall from the sky around them. Quotes Trivia *Taranza, with his simple, floating body, dark brown skin, and limbless hands, looks quite similar to Magolor. **A painting of Magolor appears in the background of a dark mansion stage in Kirby: Triple Deluxe, hanging quite close to a painting of Taranza. This could suggest that they are related in some way -- possibly even the same species. *Taranza is never directly fought by Kirby, which is unusual for a major antagonist in the Kirby series. *Sectonia is able to blast him away with a single blow from her scepter, implying that Taranza is fairly weak physically. *Taranza functions similarly to Kamek from the Yoshi franchise in that both influence the bosses fought within the game. *Taranza's name may be a corruption of tarantula, a large type of arachnid. This name fits due to Taranza's overall spider-like appearance. *Oddly, Taranza's mouth is never seen moving either in-game or in cutscenes, implying that it may be a marking rather than an actual mouth. Gallery KTD Taranza.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' Daranza Zap Dedede|Taranza strengthening King Dedede after his first defeat References Category:Villains Category:Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Villains in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Allies Category:Enemies Category:Allies in Kirby: Triple Deluxe